


Для тебя - что угодно

by BlackyDono



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackyDono/pseuds/BlackyDono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если вы когда-нибудь волновались за кого-то, кто очень вам дорог, вы спокойно сможете понять Притчарда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Для тебя - что угодно

**Author's Note:**

> Слушая, как они ругаются аки старые супруги, я просто не мог не

Если вы когда-нибудь волновались за кого-то, кто очень вам дорог, вы спокойно можете понять Притчарда. Он никак не мог оторваться от окошка, в котором выводились показатели «Стража здоровья» Дженсена, хотя и усиленно пытался это сделать – просто перевести взгляд и продолжить работу. Но нет, постоянно изменяющиеся цифры не давали ему покоя, и он каждый раз вздрагивал, когда показатель здоровья вдруг резко падал, или изменялось количество энергии. По изменению цифр Фрэнк вполне мог сказать, что именно делает сейчас Адам. И вот конкретно сейчас этот идиот умудрился снова пойти в лобовую атаку, и Притчард подозревал, что патронов у него оставалось не так уж много. Фрэнк не выдержал и вывел полную информацию о состоянии Адама на экран, окончательно забрасывая свои текущие обязанности. На локаторе осталось только две цели, и Притчард с облегчением вздохнул, дожидаясь, пока Дженсен с ними закончит.  
\- Дженсен! – наконец подал голос Фрэнк, пытаясь не звучать особо взволнованно.  
\- Чем могу помочь, Фрэнсис? – как ни в чем не бывало отозвался Адам, и Притчард еле удержался, чтобы не хлопнуть себя по лбу, звучно так, с чувством.  
\- Ты знаешь, зачем я с тобой связался. – «Ну конечно, знает» - подумал про себя Фрэнк – «Ты сам-то понимаешь, зачем?»  
\- Сигнал, который сводит на нет все твои меры предосторожности?  
\- Он позволяет проникнуть в нашу сеть! Пока его источник не найден и не отключен, о безопасности не может быть и речи! – важным тоном проговорил Фрэнк, и уже хотел, было, отключиться и пойти налить себе кофе, но…  
\- Для тебя – что угодно, – чуть насмешливо ответил Адам, и Притчард только и смог, что с улыбкой покачать головой.


End file.
